Nine Hours Left
by MasterxBaggins
Summary: Bellamy Blake, and FBI agent, received a phone call from his sister, Octavia, one Friday night while he was at work, telling him that his girlfriend, Clarke Griffin had been kidnapped. While trying to piece everything together he gets a text from Clarke, with a website. When he types it into his computer a live feed of Clarke being tortured beings playing. {Modern Bellarke AU}
1. Hour One

Four years ago, Bellamy Blake, twenty-nine, was injured during duty, over-seas, when he finally came home, his younger sister, Octavia, was just starting college. When he had come back to his and Octavia's apartment, he had learned that she got a roommate, Clarke Griffin, so she wouldn't have to find somewhere else to live. Bellamy couldn't understand why they were actually friends, Clarke had seemed like a snotty rich girl, that was of course until Bellamy actually got to know her. One night during spring break, the next year, Clarke had come home and slammed the door shut. Bellamy was home alone, sitting on the couch, watching a movie. He had heard a male voice coming through the door, yelling at Clarke to open the door so he could explain himself. Bellamy had gotten up and walked over to see Clarke crying sitting in front of the door. He grabbed her arms and pulled her up, then opened the door and told the guy off.

* * *

_"Who the hell was that?" Bellamy asked, closing the door aga__in._

_"Finn... Collins. My now ex-boyfriend."_

_"What happened?"_

_"Turns out his was cheating on his girlfriend with me. I thought... I thought he was special. He made me feel special. But he's just another jerk."_

_"Hey." He sighed then pulled her into a hug. "You are going to be fine. Okay, Princess?"_

_Clarke nodded, even letting out a weak laugh at the nickname he had given her when they had first met. She hadn't liked it at first, mostly because she comes from a family a highly respected doctors, she felt he was mocking her. But then he started using it as a term of endearment._

_Clarke and Bellamy had sat next to each other on the couch, watching movies until Clarke had fallen asleep and Bellamy carried her to her room._

_"Stay." Clarke mumbled, half-asleep._

_That was the first time they had slept together, in the most innocent form of the word, of course._

* * *

About a week later Finn had showed up and told Clarke that he and his girlfriend, Raven Reyes, had broken up and he wanted another chance with her, then he had gotten the biggest shock of his life when Raven walked up next to Clarke at the door. Finn had looked so confused that Bellamy, and Octavia couldn't help but laugh out loud. Finn had walked away, but because he was still apart of the same circle of friends it was hard not to see him around. Bellamy hadn't known why, but once he heard Clarke and Finn arguing at a bar one night, and Finn tell Clarke that he loved her, he had felt angry, jealous, and all he wanted to do was punch Finn in the face. Repeatedly.

The second time they had slept together was three months later, they had come home from the bar, Octavia had been wasted. Bellamy carried her into her room and then walked back out into the living room, to find Clarke sitting on the couch, his current bed, and sat next to her. She had the movie, Life As We Know It, playing on the tv. They talked for a while and Bellamy groaned about the movie being a 'chick-flick', which got him a slap on the arm from Clarke. That was when Bellamy had started tickling her sides, she had tried to crawl off of the couch which resulted in her laying on her back with Bellamy hovering over her. Their laughing slowly died down and then he kissed her, and she kissed him back. They hadn't talked about it for six months, until Octavia had noticed something odd going on between them when they barely talked, or even looked at each other anymore.

They had been together for three years, and Bellamy was now sleeping in the same room as Clarke, as opposed to the couch. Octavia had been happy knowing that she finally got them to see that they had feelings for each other, but sometimes she had regretted it, like when she'd walk into the living room and find them in a heated make out session on the couch. But all together they were happy together.

Octavia and Clarke were going to the same college in New York and Bellamy was working in the FBI now. Bellamy, being thirty-three, Clarke and Octavia both twenty-seven, although in a month Clarke would be turning twenty-eight, and they would both be graduating. Clarke was going to become a doctor, like everyone else on her mothers side of the family, and Octavia was planning on becoming a teacher.

A year ago, Octavia had met and began dating one of Clarke's family friends, a man named, Lincoln, a doctor himself. Bellamy hadn't been too happy about it seeing the man was two years older than Bellamy himself, and being eight years older than Octavia. But Clarke had assured Bellamy that Lincoln was a good person, and would never hurt Octavia.

Bellamy had been at work, joking around with another agent, Miller, when he had gotten the phone call.

* * *

_"Bellamy..." Octavia cried into the phone._

_"O, are you okay? What's going on?" He asked quickly._

_"Clarke and I were... we were with Raven, Jasper, Monty and Finn at the bar and Clarke went to get some air and then she had been gone for a long time so we went outside to see if she was okay and... Monty..."_

_"What? What happened?!"_

_"He saw her purse on the ground, and there's blood..."_

_"Octavia which bar are you at exactly?!"_

_"Harley's."_

_"Did you call the police?"_

_"Jasper is right now."_

_"Okay. Okay. I'm on my way."_

* * *

Bellamy and Miller had shown up a little after the cops. Bellamy showed his badge then walked through. Octavia had run up to him, still crying. Once they released each other Bellamy had begun talking to the cops about what was going on. They told him that they hadn't found much, but they were having the blood sent to their labs to find out if it was actually Clarke's or not. Miller had been searching around when he stopped by the alley next to the bar.

"Miller, what is it?" Bellamy asked walking over to him.

Miller pointed to a symbol that had been spray-painted onto the wall of the building next to the bar. "That's the same symbol from that case we got earlier this week. We just got the files from Texas yesterday. Something about a man who tortures and buries his victims alive. No remorse. They haven't figured out why..."

"What else happens?"

"You didn't read the files?"

"I wasn't in yesterday."

"He likes to go on the internet and set up a live feed. He always wears a mask and he... he cuts his victims. Likes to carve things into their bodies, and listen to them scream. Then the feed is cut and he he starts up a new one to show him burying the person alive, he puts a camera in the hole, so everyone that's watching knows what's happening to the victims." Miller explained.

"Jasper, Monty, Raven, Finn, get my sister home. Keep her safe." Bellamy ordered.

"No! I'm going with you." Octavia exclaimed.

"You can't. Okay? Just go home."

"NO! She's my best friend Bellamy! If I can help her I am going to help her!"

"So are we." Jasper chimed in.

The group had showed went to the FBI department and explained to the Unit Chief, Marcus Kane, what was happening. Bellamy had gone back to his desk and started up his computer, and began his search for the possible live feed, even though the Technical Analyst, Sinclair, was already doing it. Bellamy had suddenly felt his phone vibrate and took it out of his pocket. There was a text from Clarke with a website on it. Bellamy quickly typed it into his computer and watched as a masked man stood in front of the camera explaining what was happening, then stepped aside to reveal his latest victim. Clarke Griffin.

"Miller!" Bellamy called out. "Get Kane!"

"What's going on?" Octavia asked, coming from then small waiting room with the group, and finally Lincoln.

Bellamy couldn't answer, Clarke's screams for help, making his blood run cold, and freezing in place.

Octavia looked at the computer screen and screamed, then turned right into Lincoln's arms. Kane, and Miller walked over to Bellamy.

"How did you find it?" Kane asked.

"Clarke... the person hurting her texted it to me." Bellamy finally answered, when Kane had turned the man's chair so he wasn't looking at the screen anymore.

"Get the site and your phone to Sinclair. Maybe he can figure out where the feed is coming from." Kane ordered.

Bellamy grabbed his phone and headed to the tech-room. Finding Sinclair and handing him the phone. The ran back to his desk to keep an eye one the feed, as Sinclair got to work.

* * *

**Note: Okay so I saw this thing _{Muse A and Muse B have been together for years. Muse B works for the FBI, and when Muse A is kidnapped, Muse B is sent a live feed video of them being buried alive, with only nine hours to find them, before they run out of air.} _on tumblr and wanted to try it out, I somethings, like its not just a live feed of them being buried, but also tortured.**


	2. Hour Two

When Clarke woke up, she was in a dark, cold room. Her head hurt from where she had been hit, and knocked out. She saw a small red light flashing, then she heard footsteps and then she was blinded by the bright florencent lights. She blinked her eyes rapidly, and figured she was in some type of basement. A masked man pressed a button on the camera and then started to approach her, a knife in hand. Clarke had began to struggle against the binds holding her down, but stayed quiet, keeping her mouth closed. The man walked to her side and began laughing, then pressed the knife to the skin on her arm.

* * *

Bellamy growled, watching Clarke get tortured. Sinclair was still trying to find out the location of the feed, while the agents had set up a count-down timer, which wasn't helping Bellamy or his friends, and the most annoying part was that Finn wouldn't shut up. He kept trying to come up with theories and questions. About fifteen minutes into the second hour, Kane had called Clarke's parents, who had also shown up with other family friends, Thelonius Jaha, and his son, Clarke's friend since childhood, Wells. Wells, also like Finn wouldn't shut up about theories and asking questions.

"We're going to find her. Don't worry." Kane spoke softly to Jake and Abby Griffin, his childhood friends, and Clarke's parents.

Abby, who was crying, looked over to Bellamy and stormed over to him saying, "This is all your fault!"

"Excuse me?" Octavia exclaimed. "Its not my brothers fault she was kidnapped! It had nothing to do with him, so leave him alone!"

"Come on." Jake said, putting his arm around his wife's shoulders and pulling her over to the chairs along the wall.

"It's not your fault." Octavia said, after seeing the look on Bellamy's face.

Bellamy ran his hands over his face and through his hair.

"Blake!" Kane called, then turned and walked towards his office.

Bellamy got up from his chair and walked over, and into Kane's office. "What can I do for you?" He asked.

"I can't have you working on this case. You need to go home, get some rest and we'll call you if we make any progress." Kane spoke, sternly.

"Bullshit!" Bellamy exclaimed. "I'm not leaving! She's my girlfriend!"

"That's exactly why we can't have you doing this. You are too close to the case. If we find her, and that man is there, you will lose yourself and make fooish choices. Either resulting in your death or you being fired." Kane replied, still clamly.

"You are just as close."

"I know. So is Miller, and Monroe, and Harper, and Atom, and other agents that are friends of yours and have gotten to know my goddaughter. But I know how to keep a level head in this situations. I can't have you doing something you'd..."

"I wont go inside when we find them. I'll stay behind until she gets outside." Bellamy spoke, trying to reason with his boss.

"Bellamy..." Kane began.

"I can't lose her!" Bellamy shouted, but quickly lowered his voice. "Please."

"I'm sorry, Bellamy. But I can't let you work this case." Kane replied. "That's final."

Kane walked out of his office leaving Bellamy standing there, helpless.

* * *

Bellamy walked back to his desk after a few minutes and grabbed his coat, after coming back from getting his cell phone.

"What's going on?" Raven asked.

"Time to go home." Bellamy replied.

"What?" Jasper asked, looking at Bellamy like he was crazy.

"I said its time to go home." Bellamy hissed.

"Bell, what about Clarke?" Octavia asked.

"They'll do everything they can." Bellamy answered, looking up at his younger sister.

"But... they're making you go home aren't they?" Monty asked.

"It's time to go." Bellamy looked away from everyone and walked outside.

"You're not gonna just leave it alone, are you?" Finn questioned, as the group caught up with Bellamy outside.

"Nope." Bellamy answered, getting his keys out of his pocket.

"You'll probably lose your job." Monty reminded him.

"Yep." Bellamy had answered, unlocking his car door.

"Meet you at home." Octavia said, as Bellamy close the car door.

* * *

After getting home, Bellamy and the gang got their computers set up and created a countdown of their own, while Monty and Jasper used their knowledge of technology to try to track the signal.

"We're gonna find her." Monty had reassured Bellamy, after looking up from his laptop and seeing the look on Bellamy's face, as he watched the feed.

"O? Can you you... can you watch this, see if you can find something, to figure out where they are? I need some air, and this needs a fresh pair of eyes." Bellamy asked, looking at his sister.

"Sure, Bell." She said, giving him a small smile.

Bellamy walked outside of the apartment and took the stairs all the way up to the rooftop. He walked to the edge and looked down, watching the cars go by, realizing that people were just going about their lives. He sighed then looked up at the sky. Bellamy and tried to calm himself down, by counting how ever many stars he could see.

It was something that Clarke had liked to do, when she was younger, and even through her teenage years she had glow in the dark stars on her bedroom ceiling, but because she didn't have them on their room ceiling, she sometimes just liked to come onto the roof and count how many she saw, over and over. Even though counting every star in the sky would be impossible. That's what Bellamy had told her, the first time she'd pulled him and Octavia up to the roof, but she punched him in the arm and told him to shut up and to just do it. And so he did. That had just so happened to be the moment he had realized that he had feelings for her.

So, now Bellamy was laying on the roof, counting as many stars as he could see, and trying to find constellations, to distract himself for a few minutes. That was when he got another text. His heart had stopped when he read the name the text came from.

_Princess_

Bellamy quickly opened the text and read it.

_7 hours left._

Bellamy looked at the clock on his phone and his eyes grew wide as he read _4:00 AM_

* * *

Note: Sorry this took so long.


	3. Hour Three

It was silent in the room, except for the moans of the man, as he cut into fresh skin. Clarke wanted to scream, to cry, to fight against her restraints, but she could barely feel any of the pain now.

"Do you like stars?" The masked man asked.

Clarke stayed silent.

"I ASKED YOU A QUESTION!" He yelled, grabbing her chin harshly.

"Ye...yes." She choked out.

"Good." He smiled, then began carving a star right under Clarke's collar bone.

"What's...what's your name?" She asked.

"That's not important."

"Why me?" She asked.

"Because, you're beautiful. That's why I haven't touched your face. But the rest of your body, now that's a canvas."

"My two female friend's are beautiful too. Why not them?"

"Because, I prefer blondes." He chuckled.

* * *

Bellamy held his breath, finally hearing Clarke's voice for the first time since they last talked on the phone. He felt like he'd never hear it again.

"What's she doing?" Finn asked. "Why is she trying to talk to him?"

"Maybe she's using some sort of strategy." Jasper replied.

"Just shut up!" Octavia cried.

"Sorry." The two boys muttered.

* * *

"Is that...the only reason?" She asked.

"What other reason would there be?"

"You know, you don't have to do this. We can leave here. Together. And...and..."

"And what?!" He exclaimed, staring her in the eyes.

"You can...we can be together...and I'll let you paint on my body, that way it's easier. So when you want to draw something..." he leaned closer to her face. "something new, we can just wash it off and you can have a blank can...canvas again."

The masked man brought the knife to her throat, and gripped her chin. Clarke didn't turn away, she knew what she was doing and that was trying to make them equals, trying to make him feel wanted. She knew that if she had turned away that he'd just get angrier. At least that's what she gathered from the shows she watched. She could tell he was searching for something on her face, something to call her bluff.

He slowly brought his face to her neck and licked from the top of her collar bone to her chin then pressed his lips against hers, roughly he kissed her.

"Forever?" He asked, moving back.

"Yeah. Forever." She replied.

The man smiled, wide and bright. "I'm gonna get something to fix you up with." He said, then began skipping out of the room.

Clarke let her head fall back on the metal table she was strapped to, and tried to let a few tears slip down her cheeks, but he was already skipping back into the room.

"Seven hours." He said, smirking into the camera.

"What?" Clarke asked.

"You're gonna die in seven hours." He answered, looking down at her.

"What?! But..."

He grabbed her chin again, digging his nails into her skin. "You didn't kiss me back. Bitch." He laughed.

"No! No! I'm sorry! I was... I just didn't expect it! Please! Don't! PLEASE!" She yelled as he pushed a needle into her neck. "PLEASE! BELL! SOMEONE! PLEASE!"

"No one can hear you, well, nobody around here. But all the people watching online can."

Clarke's vision began blurring, and the man's voice was fading. Soon enough she was encased in darkness.

* * *

"Sinclair! How are we coming on getting us to be the only one's who can watch!?" Marcus asked, storming into the tech room.

"Should be down in three...two...its offline." Sinclair announced.

"Good. Now start tracing the signal."

* * *

"What just happened?!" Octavia asked, as they all stared at Bellamy's desktop background, which was a picture of him and Clarke slowing dancing, that Octavia had taken a month ago at a friends wedding.

"DAMNIT!" Bellamy yelled, slamming his hand on the table.

"Sinclair must have gotten it offline." Monty spoke.

"Can you get it back?" Lincoln asked, as Octavia moved neck to Bellamy.

"The three of us can try." Jasper answered, gesturing to himself, Monty and Raven.

"Lets get to work." Raven said, with a sympathetic smile.

Bellamy got up and stormed into his and Clarke's room. Octavia close behind.

"Bell..." She began.

"Don't, O. Just... don't... please." He sighed, laying on their bed.

"We're gonna get her back. Okay? And when we do, everything's going to be just fine. I promise."

"No! No, it won't. Do you understand that she's not gonna just end up physically scarred. She's gonna be mentally damaged too."

"And we'll be there for her. But we are getting her back."

"Guys! We got it!"

Bellamy stood from the bed and went back into the living room.

"How did you do it that fast?" Finn asked.

"Not the first time we've hacked into the F.B.I." Raven answered, as Monty and Jasper high-fived themselves. "But you didn't hear that." She said, looking up at Bellamy.

"Hear what?" Bellamy asked, winking at her.

"What do we do now? The feed isn't showing anything." Octavia asked.

Suddenly the masked man was back in the room, Clarke's body no longer on the table. He walked right to the camera and smiled.

"Now here comes the fun part." He then reached over and took the camera off of the tripod. "Six Hours."

"Wait, can you rewind that, I think I saw something on his arm." Lincoln said, leaning forward.

Monty began rewind the feed.

"There! There! Stop!" Lincoln said, once a shot of the man's arm came into view, strange symbols were tattooed on it.

"What is it?" Jasper asked.

Lincoln lifted the sleeve of his shirt, showing off some of the same symbols. "I think I know who that is." He answered, looking Bellamy in the eye.

* * *

NOTE: Sorry this took so long, and sorry its so short, I just couldn't think of what else to write.


	4. Hour Four

_"Bellamy, what are you still doing awake?" Clarke asked, walking into the kitchen, half-asleep._

_"What are you doing up?" He asked, still looking at the papers in front of him._

_"I asked first." She said, joining him, wearing one of his button up t-shirts, with her blonde hair down and in a mess._

_"Whoa!" Bellamy exclaimed, as she almost missed the chair, she was going to sit in. Clarke starting giggling._

_"It's okay. I'm okay." She smiled._

_"Has anyone ever told you, you could pass as a drunk when you're tired?" He asked, turning his body slightly so he was facing her more._

_"When Octavia and I first moved in together, she'd always tell me she wanted whatever I was taking, when I got into one of those sleepy trips."_

_"Yeah, well, we should get you back to bed."_

_"Is this a new case?" Clarke asked looking down at the papers scattered across the table._

_"Can't discuss it, Princess." He sighed._

_"Okay...but you should really come to bed." She said, standing up then moving to stand between his open legs, and grabbing his loose tie. "I had to take care of things all by myself earlier, and it was NOT as fun." She smirked._

_"Well, that sounds like a real problem. I should fix that." He smirked back, placing his hands on her hips._

_Clarke bit her lip, nodding her head slightly, as he stood up, moving his hands to her thighs, then lifted her up so her legs wrapped around his waist. She squealed as he gently bit at her neck as he began to walk them into their room.  
_

* * *

"Who the hell is it?" Bellamy asked, pacing the room.

"If it's who I think it is...I know where that place is, I've been there before..."

"Oh! So you've just been to some torture chamber before? Did you torture people too?" Bellamy asked, angrily.

"No. No. It used to be a place where I could go. I sort of was a graffiti artist in my teenage years."

"How does that mean you know that guy?" Octavia asked.

"He and I ran with the same group of people. The tattoos." Lincoln replied.

"Who do you think it is?" Jasper asked.

"A man by the name of Murphy."

"Is that his full name?" Finn asked.

"All I know is that his last name is Murphy." Lincoln answered.

"You know where this place is?" Bellamy asked.

"Yes." Lincoln answered, looking up at his girlfriends brother.

"Then lets go." Bellamy ordered, standing up.

"Shouldn't we get Kane?" Finn asked.

"Bell, we should get Kane, let him know we have information." Octavia agreed.

"Fine. Lets. Go." Bellamy hissed.

* * *

Clarke woke up in a dark space. She tried to move her body, but whimpered in pain. She soon realized that she was hanging upside down, hung by her feet. She looked around and began crying as she noticed the red light of the camera.

"Please...help."

* * *

Bellamy cringed when he heard Clarke's cry.

"Keep your eyes on the road." Octavia warned.

"Keep your eyes on the video." Bellamy barked back, as he, Octavia, Lincoln, and Finn drove to the department, to find Kane.

Jasper, Monty and Raven were in the car right behind them.

"We can't even see anything." Finn spoke up. "It's just noises and darkness. How can we even be sure that she's still in the same place?"

"How about you shut up?" Octavia snapped.

Once they pulled up to the building they quickly ran inside.

"Kane!" Bellamy shouted.

"Detective Blake! I told you to go home!" Kane shouted back.

"I did! But listen..."

"No! Get out!"

"We have information!" Octavia shouted, over the two men.

"What?" Kane hissed. "You were watching it?!"

"Of course I was! It's Clarke!" Bellamy exclaimed.

"Get in my office!" Kane demanded, pulling Bellamy along, the group following.

They then began to explain to Kane what they had learned. Kane had agreed to let Bellamy come along, as long as he stayed outside while they went in to check things out. Once they had a team together they left the building and headed to the location Lincoln gave them.

* * *

AN: Sorry this took forever but people listen, I have depression and it sucks because it takes away my motivation and energy to write anything, I have been wanting to update all of my stories for a while but I just can't find the motivation. Luckily this was already sort of written. Also I'm sorry it's short. Also I love Murphy as much as the next person but I had been planning on making him the bad guy in this story already, and yeah he's got tattoos like Lincoln. Don't like it, sue me.


End file.
